Aaron Pierce
Aaron Pierce was a Secret Service agent who worked under at least five Presidents. He has saved lives on numerous occasions and has been in the first six seasons. Background Personal * Marital status: Unknown (wears a wedding band) * Children: At least one son, an active duty officer in the Navy. Work History *Ronald Reagan - Began his career in the Secret Service during Reagan's second term. *President David Palmer - Started during his campaign as Senator in Day 1 and through the end of term as President in Day 3. *Acting President Jim Prescott - For a few hours during Day 2 after President Palmer was removed from office via the 25th Amendment, as well as after Mandy's attack on Palmer at the end of Day 2. *President John Keeler - During Day 4 until a rogue stealth fighter shot down Air Force One. *President Charles Logan - Beginning in Day 4 when then Vice President Logan assumed the Presidency, and continuing into Day 5 as the head of the Secret Service detail in charge of protecting President Logan. Day 1 for the first time.]] During the events in Day 1, the life of Senator David Palmer, the first African-American with a shot at the White House, was put in jeopardy. Aaron Pierce was put in charge of the Secret Service detail that was protecting Palmer throughout the course of the day. Around 7am, Senator Palmer was hosting a breakfast. Agent Pierce gave Jack Bauer, the Special Agent in Charge of CTU, clearance to the event. Pierce ordered his men to apprehend Bauer after he was identified as a threat. Later that day, CTU sent photos of the possible assassins to Palmer's security detail. Pierce showed the photos to Palmer's staff, allowing Elizabeth Nash to recognize one of the possible snipers as Alexis Drazen. Day 2 During Day 2, Aaron was in charge of the Secret Service unit that protected President David Palmer. When a nuclear bomb went off in the Mojave Desert (originally supposed to be set off in Los Angeles), it became a priority to protect Palmer from any possible threats. Later that day, President Palmer refused to retaliate against the Middle Eastern country that funded Second Wave's actions, as Jack Bauer and Michelle Dessler believed the evidence that proved which countries were involved was fabricated. Vice President Jim Prescott activated the 25th Amendment and took Palmer's place as President. Aaron Pierce was put in charge of guarding President Palmer, who may try an attempt to escape. When Palmer asked if he could talk to Pierce about the day's events, Pierce said he wasn't authorized to talk, but he could listen. Despite his best effort's to remain silent, Pierce offered his word to Palmer, and he realized Palmer shouldn't have been removed from office. When Palmer needed to get in touch with Bauer, he asked Pierce to get a satellite phone for him. Pierce proved to be loyal when he got the phone, but when Mike Novick found out, he placed Pierce under arrest. As Pierce was being escorted out of the room, President Palmer apologized to him for getting him involved. Agent Pierce told him that he had nothing to be sorry for. When it was proven that the evidence implicating the countries was fabricated, President Palmer was reinstated back as the commander-in-chief. Palmer had the charges dropped against Pierce and though Palmer refused for any of his staff to resign, he fired Mike Novick, as he felt personally betrayed by him. Day 3 During the events that took place in Day 3, President Palmer was in Los Angeles, getting ready to have a debate with presidential candidate John Keeler. However, the day became very crucial when terrorists threatened to release vials of the Cordilla Virus around the country. Throughout the day, Pierce protected the president and gave Sherry Palmer clearance to see Palmer. Later that day, Stephen Saunders contacted Bauer and asked for him to get him in contact with Palmer. Saunders told Palmer that he wouldn't release the vials of the virus, if Palmer would cooperate and follow his demands. He told Palmer that he would have a package waiting across the street for him. Pierce went to get the package, but he had it scanned for any biological weapons, explosives, or any other threats that may of been placed in it. Pierce told Palmer the package was perfetly fine and Pierce revealed that inside the package was a non-traceable phone. The phone would be used for Palmer and Saunders' communications. Among the things Saunders demanded for was the phrase "the sky is falling" to be used in a press conference, the execution of Ryan Chappelle, and for Palmer to place information on Sylviaimports.com. When the virus was released in the Chandler Plaza Hotel and a small outbreak started to occur, Pierce told Palmer that he would be transported back to Washington, and if he refused to comply, the Secret Service would enact a code. Palmer spoke to Pierce privately and asked to stay in Los Angeles. Pierce reluctantly agreed to Palmer's terms, and protected him for the rest of the day. Day 4 During Day 4, Pierce served under President John Keller. However, Mitch Anderson gained access to a Stealth figher and he shot Air Force One down. Keeler managed to survive the attack, but he was in critical condition. It is unknown if he died from the result of the crash, or if he decided to resign, due to his son John dying from the attack. Vice President Charles Logan was sworn in as the new president, but he had difficulties making crucial decisions. One of Logan's closest advisors, Mike Novick, suggested for Logan to bring in someone to serve as the Acting President. Mike Novick asked President Palmer to come in and help the situation. Agent Pierce was honored to be protecting Palmer again. When CTU apprehended Mandy, who had been holding Tony Almeida hostage, she agreed to help them find Habib Marwan for full presidential immunity. Bill Buchanan and Michelle Dessler called Logan and Palmer, who both agreed to giving Mandy immunity. However, Agent Pierce revealed that Mandy was the same assassin who attempted to kill Palmer in Day 2. Despite the circumstances, Palmer decided it was best to give her immunity. Day 5 During Day 5, Aaron was in charge of the Secret Service detail protecting President Logan in Los Angeles. Despite the assassination of President David Palmer, Aaron decided to stand by the president and protect him. When President Logan was preparing to sign an Anti-terrorism treaty with Russian President Yuri Suvarov, he asked Aaron to bring First Lady Martha Logan to the conference. Aaron went to Martha's room, but learned from Evelyn Martin that Martha was having trouble getting over David's death. Evelyn told Aaron that if he pushed her, he would just make her worse, so he decided to wait in the halllway. Eventually Aaron got tired of waiting, and threatened to let himself in Martha's room if Evelyn didn't open the door. When the first lady was nowhere in sight, Aaron threatened that if anything happened to her, Evelyn would be held responsible. Evelyn confessed that Martha went to one of the archive rooms to get a transcript of a conversation between her and David. Aaron found Martha digging through files, and escorted her to the press conference. Walt Cummings later confronted Pierce and asked him why Mrs. Logan was in one of the archive rooms. Pierce told her he didn't know and he would have to ask her about that. Later, Mrs. Logan was knocked out unconscious and the transcript was stolen from her blouse. Aaron started to become suspicious of Walt Cummings' action and intentions. When Jack Bauer came to the presidential retreat to meet with Mike Novick, Logan had Bauer arrested and Novick placed under the watch of guards. When Pierce learned that Bauer was being detained, he asked one of his men why Bauer was here, why he is under arrest, and why he wasn't informed about it. Pierce decided to watch Bauer himself and learn why he met with Novick. When Pierce learned that Cummings was involved in the selling of Sentox VX nerve gas to terrorists and the one to order Palmer's assassination, he decided to let Bauer out. When Bauer began assaulting Cummings, Logan demanded for Pierce to stop it. After Bauer got the information out of Cummings, both he and Pierce offered to turn themselves in. Logan refused and asked for Pierce to get Walt out of his sight. When Martha wanted to ride with the Suvarovs to the airport, Pierce decided to ride in the front of the limousine. Martha insisted that it wasn't necessary, while Aaron felt it would be best if he went along for the ride. Throughout the car ride, Pierce was aked by Martha if their was any changes to the motorcade route. Towards the end of the ride, Aaron was contacted by Bill Buchanan from CTU Los Angeles. He learned their was a possible threat to the motorcade and ordered for it to be turned around. Vladimir Bierko's men realized the Secret Service learned about the possible threat, and they began attacking the motorcade. After launching a missile that hit the Suvarov's limo, the terrorists began killing all of the surrounding agents. Aaron ended up getting knocked out unconscious and the terrorists began to try to get into the limo. Aaron eventually woke up and opened the car door, he then shot and killed all of the remaining terrorists. Martha was shakened up about the attack and she told Aaron that President Logan knew about the attack all along and didn't stop it. After they arrived back at the retreat, Martha asked for Evelyn to get Aaron for her. Aaron came into her room and Mike interrupted an emotional moment between them. Aaron told Mike nothing happened and he warned Aaron that nothing better happen. Later that evening, President Logan and Vice President Gardner decided to evokve Martial law in Los Angeles, but call it a curfew in order to avoid getting permission from Congress. After Logan announced the curfew, Aaron was contacted by Wayne Palmer. Wayne told him he was on his way to Los Angeles and needed to see him. .]] When Aaron lost contact with Wayne, he informed one of his fellow agents that he was going to go out and try to look for him. Eventually Aaron was lead to a field and was told to put his gun down by a armed man. Aaron discovered that the man was Wayne, as people working for Christopher Henderson were trying to kill him. After handling Henderson's men, Aaron and Wayne headed back to the retreat. Aaron learned from Wayne that their was a source inside the White House. The source happened to be Evelyn Martin, who was trading e-mails with David before his death. Evelyn revealed that she had evidence that proves who is behind everything that happened during the coarse of the day. Evelyn agreed to help Wayne expose this person, if he was able to help rescue her daughter Amy from Henderson. While preparing to meet with Evelyn and Jack Bauer, Wayne and Aaron ran into Vice President Gardner. Gardner was shocked to see Wayne and he gave his condolences for Wayne's loss. After claiming that David was one of the greatest presidents, he asked why Wayne was here. Aaron revealed that Wayne had a momentum from David that he wanted to give to him, as Aaron and Wayne were close. Gardner then let them pass and later talked to Logan about Wayne's presence. While Wayne and Jack worked on helping Evelyn, Aaron stayed at the retreat to keep everything in order. When Wayne learned that Logan put an out an arrest warrant for Jack Bauer, he called Jack and asked if President Logan was behind the day's events. Jack confirmed that Logan was the mastermind behind David's death and the selling of the Sentox. Aaron told Jack that every law enforcement agency would be looking for him and in turn, Jack told Aaron to watch his back. Mrs. Logan eventually became suspicious of her husband, as she had the feeling he was hiding something for her. She went to Aaron to ask him about it, and he told her to meet him outside. Martha went to meet with Aaron, but he was nowhere in sight. She found his cell phone and asked Charles about his location. President Logan told her that Agent Pierce was reassigned to Washington. .]] A little after 4am, it was discovered that Pierce was alive and being held captive by Logan in the presidential retreat. Logan offered to put everything behind him and have Pierce reassigned, but Pierce refused and accused Logan of being a discrace to his office. After Graem Bauer told Logan that Pierce would possess a big threat, Logan ordered for Justin Adams to kill Pierce. While Adams was preparing to kill Aaron, Martha discovered them and began to walk towards Agent Adams. Adams was distracted and Aaron hit him to the floor. Eventually Adams gained control of the situation and was about to kill Aaron, but Mrs. Logan picked up his gun and shot and killed Adams. Aaron put Agent Adams in the trunk of Adams' car and he asked Mrs. Logan to find Mike Novick and tell him about everything that has happened. Once Mike realized what the president was responsible for, he agreed to help get Aaron to a safe location. Aaron said his good-byes to Mrs. Logan and got in the back seat of the car. While Mike and Aaron were bringing Adam's body to the fields, Mike got a call from Jack Bauer, who was looking for Aaron. Aaron informed Bauer that he could trust Mike, and Jack asked for their help in bringing Logan to justice. get into the Secret Service building.]] Aaron informed Jack that Logan would be giving the eulogy at Palmer's funeral and would be leave momentarily, so they decided to bringing Mrs. Logan in on their plan. While Martha stalled her husband, Aaron helped get Jack access to the Secret Service building. With help from Chloe O'Brian at CTU, Jack was able to get one of the pilots come back to the Secret Service building. Jack decided to pose as the pilot and Aaron wished him look as he left. After giving Palmer's speech, Secret Service agents took Logan into custody. Though Jack failed in getting Logan to confess, that was only a diversion, as a conversation between Martha and Charles is what implicated him in Palmer's death and the selling of the Sentox. Day 6 At 6:15 PM, Pierce arrived at Martha Logan's bungalow with produce he bought from Mel. The two appeared to be romantically involved. A few minutes after Pierce arrived, he received a call from former president Charles Logan, who asked to speak to Martha on a matter of national security. When she refused to even speak to him, Logan informed Pierce that he would be coming to meet with her in person within the hour. When Logan arrived, he explained that he needed Martha to call Russian first lady Anya Suvarov, to request that she persuade her husband to order Anatoly Markov to surrender himself to CTU. Pierce ultimately convinced Martha to cooperate with Logan, but not before she stabbed her ex-husband out of rage. Memorable Quotes * Aaron Pierce: There is nothing that you have said or done that is acceptable to me in the least. You are a traitor to your country and a disgrace to your office. And it's my duty to see that you are brought to justice for what you have done. Is there anything else... Charles? Trivia * Aaron Pierce is one of only four characters (the others being Jack Bauer, Tony Almeida, and David Palmer) to appear in all of the first five seasons. Of these four, only Pierce and Jack Bauer are still confirmed to be alive. He has gone on to be the only character besides Jack to appear in the first six. * Aaron Pierce has only met Jack Bauer in person four times: the first in Day 1 during the breakfast at the San Clarita Power Plant, again in Season 1 at Senator Palmer's hotel when setting up to arrest Alexis Drazen, and the last two both in Day 5 seven and a half years later, when he helped Bauer expose both Walt Cummings and President Logan. * The writers wanted to kill Pierce off in Day 5, but actor Glenn Morshower asked them to keep him alive. Appearances Day 1 Day 2 After Day 2 * The Game Day 3 Day 4 Day 5 Day 6 Sources * Day 2 4:00am-5:00am - Started with the Secret Service during Reagan's second term * Day 2 5:00am-6:00am - Has one son in the Navy Pierce, Aaron Pierce, Aaron Pierce, Aaron Pierce, Aaron Pierce, Aaron Pierce, Aaron Pierce, Aaron Pierce, Aaron Pierce, Aaron Pierce, Aaron Pierce, Aaron Category:Featured articles